United 2
by Matthew1985
Summary: The return of the Enterprise crew to the Star Wars Universe. Enjoy!
1. Through the Vortex Again

**United 2:**

**The Return of the Enterprise**

**Chapter 1:**

**Through the Vortex…Again**

_Captain's Log: Stardate 67119. It's been a year since the Enterprise has been to the galaxy where we met the "Chosen One." Being an explorer, I thought we would return to see what Anakin Skywalker has done, through his training to be a Jedi. _

Captain Picard found himself in Engineering and talking to Commander LaForge. "Geordi, can you and Data concoct a way to take the Enterprise through the Vortex, I've been itching to see that galaxy again." Geordi smiled, "I believe we can, Captain." LaForge summoned Data to Engineering and they worked on getting the Enterprise enough impulse and warp drive to return to the galaxy where they met the Jedi.

Six hours later, Geordi called the captain from Engineering, "Captain, we have warp drive and impulse at maximum efficiency. They are at your disposal, sir." "Thank you, Commander. Mr. Crusher, find the coordinates for the Vortex and engage at warp 5." Wesley Crusher acknowledged, "Warp 5, aye sir."

The Enterprise arrived at the coordinates. "Anything, Mr. Worf?" Picard asked the Klingon, "No, sir. Sensors are reading blank." "Let's just wait." Picard sat down and took off his communicator. "I wonder." "What is it, Captain?" Troi-Riker asked. "I gave a communicator to young Anakin Skywalker and I told him we'd return someday. I wonder if I can reach him through this." Picard got up and went to Data's console. "Mr. Data, can you scan and find a missing communicator that has not been issued?" Data pushed a few buttons, "I can try, sir." A few signals blared, "I believe I have found the communicator, and it appears to be activated." An alarm sounded on Worf's tactical station, "Sir, sensors are now picking up the phenomenon. It's the Vortex, sir." "Mr. Crusher, take us in. Drop warp, full impulse." "Aye, sir."  
The Enterprise was through the Vortex and came upon the planet of Naboo, where they first started. Captain pushed on his communicator, "Picard to Anakin Skywalker!"


	2. And so, we meet again

**Everyone! Please welcome a distinguished guest from the Federation! (Read the bottom)**

**Chapter 2:**

**And so, we meet again. **

Obi-Wan Kenobi and his young Padawan were in a turbolift. "You seem a little on edge." Kenobi said. "Not at all, Master." "I haven't seen you this tense since we fell into that mess of gundarks." Anakin corrected him, "You fell into that nightmare, Master; and I rescue you, remember?" "Oh, yes." _"Picard to Anakin Skywalker." _Anakin furrowed his eyebrows, "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" The voice sounded again, "_Picard to Anakin Skywalker, please respond." _Anakin searched his cloak and found the communicator. "This is Anakin Skywalker. To whom am I speaking?" "This is Captain Picard of the USS Enterprise. We visited you some time ago. Seems time has changed."

Kenobi, "Enterprise? Wait a minute, the same ship and crew that helped us with Darth Maul's demise. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I wasn't expecting to hear from you. It's a pleasure speaking to you, sir." Picard, "Yes, same here, Mr. Kenobi. The Enterprise has returned to help and we have a guest we believe could help in your current events."

"Captain, we'll meet you on Coruscant. We're on our way to meet the Senator from Naboo." "Acknowledged. We're on our way." Picard turned off his communicator, "Mr. Data, set course for Coruscant, warp eight." "Aye, sir," the android responded.

The Enterprise arrived on Coruscant and a landing party, with Picard and Away Team took a shuttlepod to the city capital. "Captain, look." "Analysis, Mr. Data." They were seeing smoke coming from a section of the city. "Land there, Commander." The crew got out and Data went to the explosion site. "My tricorder readings are inconclusive. The type of explosion can not be found on our records, in this galaxy." "Mr. Worf, search the ship for more explosives, sir." Doctor went to the body of Senator's decoy, Dorme, "She's gone, but I can revive her." "Make it so, Doctor, but don't let anyone else know." Doctor and Dorme's body were transported to Sick Bay.

The honored guest walked toward Picard, "Captain, we must leave this area, as conveniently as possible." Picard nodded and took out his communicator again, "Captain Picard to Anakin. Wherever you are, please place the communicator down on the floor or on a sitting arrangement. We'll beam to your location."

Anakin and Kenobi had just entered the apartment of Padme' and her entourage. "Stand by." Kenobi greeted the senator, "Milady, it's an honor to see you again." "It's been far too long, Master Kenobi." She looked at Anakin, "Ani, my goodness you've grown." "Hold that thought, Padme." Anakin put the communicator on the sofa. "We're ready to receive you, Captain."  
"Acknowleged. Chief O'Brien, do you have the coordinates?" Miles O'Brien answered from the ship, "Yes, sir. Ready." "Energize."

Picard, Worf, Data, and others beamed to the apartment. "Sorry for startling you, milady." Padme was stunned, "Captain Picard? What a pleasant surprise. How nice to see you once again." "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine." "I'm Captain Typho, Her Majesty's security service." "Captain Picard of the Enterprise. Mr. Worf is my security chief and I'd like him to coordinate with you." Mr. Worf walked toward Typho, "We will find the answers, Senator," Worf said. "I don't need more security; I need answers. I need to know who's trying to kill me," Padme said. "Indeed, and that is why we are here," the hooded man said. He removed his hood and his face was revealed. "This is one of our most distinguished members of the Federation." Picard motioned to the hooded figure. The man introduced himself, "I am Ambassador Spock of Vulcan."


	3. An Attempt to Kill

**Chapter 3:**

**The Attempt to Kill**

Worf entered the apartment, "Mr. Kenobi, Mr, Skywalker. Captain Typho believes there will be no attempts tonight, but we must be cautious. Who ever the bomber was, he/she will try again." Kenobi agreed. "I believe you and I must stay here, and Anakin can watch over her, as well." Anakin: "Do you sleep late or early, Mr. Worf?" "Klingons sleep only when they are no battles to fight. To answer your question, I will not sleep tonight until full certainty is given that the Senator will be safe and sleep well tonight."

Anakin looked toward the room, "Padme programmed R2 to notify if there is an intruder." "R2?" Worf asked. Yes, the little astromech droid that has been a companion of the Senator for some time." "Of course," Worf replied.

Night fell and the Jedi Master and Padawan were discussing about dreams and then politics. Worf told of the economics and government of the Klingon Empire. Meanwhile, the assassination droid lasered the window and released the poisonous slugs into the room and the slugs just made their way to Padme when the Jedi moved in and Kenobi jumped out and grabbed hold of the droid. Worf signaled the Enterprise, "Worf to Data. Find Kenobi on sensors and beam him into the shuttlepod." "Ready, Lieutenant." Worf fired onto the assassination droid, destroying it, and Kenobi starting falling. "Enterprise, NOW!" Kenobi materialized onto the shuttlepod and the computer said, "Welcome aboard, Mr. Kenobi. Please take a seat."

Kenobi found his way back into the apartment, "Thanks, Mr. Worf, but I must say that was very unpleasant." "I apologize, sir." Data came in and scan the slug's remains, "We will analyze the remains and see where they came from." "_Picard to Away Team, be advised, a ship is on a high speed chase. We believe this vessel's pilot is the assassin, as it was very close to the Senator's apartment. Mr. Data, take the shuttle and follow the ship." _"Acknowledged, Captain." Kenobi said, "Do you need assistance?" Data answered, "I will be grateful for your assistance in the manner, Master Kenobi. And you, too, Anakin. We'll need you to do a statement when our investigation is completed." The trio left for the shuttlepod. "Data to Enterprise, we are in pursuit of the assassin's vessel. Please provide real-time coordinates." "Acknowledged, Mr. Crusher, take the ship into the atmosphere." "Aye, sir."

The Enterprise entered the atmosphere of Coruscant and the shuttle pod was in pursuit. "I see the suspect's ship, Captain." "Data, we'll beam the ship into our docking bay." "Acknowledged." Picard looked at the tactical officer in place of Worf, "Mr. Carson, do you have it?" "Aye, sir. Energizing." "Security to Shuttlebay 2."

Data and crew returned to the ship. Worf and Data entered the suspect's ship and dragged her out. Worf called on Beverley, "Doctor?" Beverley did a scan. "She's dead." Picard, "Dead? How?" "With this." Data held a dart in his hand. "How is that possible?" Picard asked. Kenobi: "Possibly a bounty hunter killed her just before transport. She appeared human from initial scans from the ship, as Mr. Crusher told us, but she's a changeling." Can we analyze this dart?" Picard asked. "I believe I can take care of that, " Kenobi said. Data went to Kenobi, "My tricorder has no readings on this at all. I believe Mr. Kenobi has the only solution to solve this problem." "Data, you and Master Kenobi return the planet and see if you can find the maker of this dart. Your report by the end of the day." "Aye, sir." "Picard to Bridge." "LaForge here, sir." "Geordi, beam Commander Data and the Jedi back to the planet." "Aye, sir. Energizing." Spock came in. "Captain, may I be of assistance?" "Ah, Ambassador Spock, we have sent Mr. Data to Coruscant to analyze a dart found on the body of the deceased assassin. When we find where it came from, we could use you." "Indeed." Spock looked at the deceased body, "What a logical way to wipe away evidence. But not all evidence has been destroyed. I will meditate on this. Call me when the Jedi have found the answer."  
Anakin, Kenobi, and Commander Data go to the Archives of the Temple and Kenobi finds the laboratory. "Place the subject item for analysis on the sensor table, please." Kenobi did as instructed. "It's a toxic dart. I need to know who made it and where it came from." The analysis droids looked at the item, "One moment, please."

A few seconds, "Markings can't be identified. As you can see on your screen, the item does not appear in any of records of any known cultures. The weapon was possibly self made, by a warrior not known by any known society. Step away from the sensor tray, please." Kenobi retrieved the searched item, "Thank you for your assistance." He looked at the dart and remembered, "I know who can identify this." Data looked at him, "May I join you?" "That won't be necessary, Mr. Data. Please report to your ship and tell the Captain that I'll contact him later." "Gladly, sir." Data walked out into the main hall. "Data to Picard, Master Kenobi will continue his investigation on his own. Permission to return to the ship." "_Granted. At your convenience, Mr. Data." _Data materialized and gave his report to the Captain and Ambassador Spock. "The dart could not be identified, but Master Kenobi has an acquaintance who may be able to identify it. He said he will contact us later." Spock, "I suggest we wait and see what the Master comes up with. In the meantime, I would like to return to the planet with the young Padawan." "For what purpose, Ambassador?" "In time, Captain, you will know the answer to that question. For now, I will only state that it is a personal inquiry." "For your benefit?" "On the contrary; for his."


	4. JediVulcan Mind Meld

**Chapter 4:**

**Jedi/Vulcan Mind Meld**

Anakin was watching over Padme when Spock entered the room. "Mr. Spock. What news from Kenobi?" "Your Master is analyzing the dart now, through an acquaintance. However, I have not come as a favor of him or the Enterprise; I came for you." "Why?" "While I was on the Enterprise, your Master has told me what he can about the Force and his experiences with you. He says you often have bad dreams about your mother."

Anakin confirmed, "I worry about her, and Jedi are not supposed to be attached to family. I was taken in at a age which would be classified by Yoda and others as "too old to begin the training." Spock: "I understand. Emotion is something I have purged myself of and I can say it takes a long time to control one's emotions before they get the better of someone." Spock walked closer and motioned Anakin to sit, after which, the ambassador sat as well. "May I ask what happens in your dreams, when your mother is at your mind's attention?" "I feel that she's suffering. I see her in a future I don't want to happen."

Anakin starts to shed tears. "I shouldn't even be having these feelings. I'm a Jedi." "But you are still young and still in training," Spock said. "Allow me to touch your mind." "I'm fine." "Please, I believe I can help you purge your emotion if I feel what you feel."

Spock put his hand on Anakin's face in tradition Vulcan form: "My mind to your mind; my thoughts to your thoughts. Our minds are one." Spock saw Shmi. She was indeed suffering. Spock then released Anakin. "This cannot be hidden from the Council. We must inform them of this at once." "The Jedi Council will not allow this!" Anakin tried to stop the ambassador. "Please, Anakin. If you want your mother alive, have faith and trust in me."


	5. Spock before the Council

**Chapter 5:**

**Spock before the Council**

After the Vulcan Mind Meld with Anakin, Spock decided to go the Jedi Temple. Many Padawans thought that he was a Jedi, so they called him "Master." (Not knowing his name, though.) Spock entered the door and the Council was sitting, conversing. Mace Windu looked up. "Hello, sir. I don't think we've met." Spock replied, "We have not, sir. I am Ambassador Spock, a colleague of Captain Picard." Mace Windu stood and shook hands with him. "What brings you to our Temple, Ambassador?"

"I have had an interesting discussion with one your Padawans, an Anakin Skywalker." Mace Windu sat once again, "Yes, he's well-known on the Council."  
"He has informed me that you on the Council do not trust him. Am I correct to believe that assumption?" "Yes, but it really shouldn't be your concern, Ambassador, that is strictly the business of the Council." Spock bowed his head in reverence. "Indeed; however, I felt it important to tell you that he has had some nightmares of late." "Jedi don't have nightmares, Mr. Ambassador." Ki-Adi Mundi replied. "Surely, you must be mistaken." "While you may not call them "nightmares" these dreams do trouble him. And I believe that if these dreams predict a future he doesn't want, perhaps we should help him." Mace Windu, "Whatever these "dreams" are, we will handle it, Ambassador." Yoda spoke up, "What dreams does he have, hm? A danger to him, hm?" "I am uncertain, sir. The dreams focus on the young learner's mother." "How do you know this?" Mace Windu asked. "I have seen them. Vulcans have the ability to see into the minds of others. It is called a mind-meld. You may call it "mind-reading" or "psychosis". But a Vulcan mind-meld is much deeper. One mind may be abnormal, whereas a mind which is considered normal takes on the abnormal mind, freeing the former from losing focus on his duty. I have felt some the pain and sadness and grief that your apprentice is feeling. If you wish it to continue, I will drop the matter; however-" "We understand you wish to help, Mr. Ambassador, but Anakin can be trained to control his feelings and leave his mother out of his mind." "This is not a one-time occurrence, Masters. This has happened for some time." "We will talk to him. Now, if you'll excuse us, Ambassador." Windu motioned the ambassador to the door. "Thank you for your attention, gentlemen." Spock held up his hand, split his fingers and said, "Live Long and Prosper."

Spock returned to the ship and spoke to Picard and the crew. "Well," Picard said, "either we do something to help Anakin; or we leave it as is." Picard looked around, "Suggestions." Counselor Troi-Riker: "Captain, given what Ambassador Spock has said about Anakin's dreams, if there is some way to allleviate his pain from his dreams, perhaps if what he's dreaming is real, perhaps we should do something to prevent this occurrence." "But, would disrupt the known timeline?" Geordi asked. Data inputed, "Captain, given my limited knowledge on "dreaming", from my predecessor, I believe I must concur with Counselor Riker." "Why, Data?" "Well, sir, if we can help Anakin and his mother, he may be able to take his training more seriously, and not rush his duties or obligations in his assignments. In addition, it may allow the Council to trust him more."

"Mr. Data, I believe that if that is what Ambassador Spock alluded to," Picard looking at Spock, who nodded, "then I believe that we have no other choice than to help Anakin. Question now is, should we tell Obi-Wan?"

After the meeting, Picard went to Obi-Wan's quarters on the Bridge, who has returned to the ship after his meeting with Dexter Jexter. "Captain, what you're proposing is absolutely out of the question! This'll go against the Jedi Code." "I understand your position, Mr. Kenobi; but I believe that your mistrust in him is overbearing. " "I trust Anakin with my life!" Spock: "Indeed, you trust as a person, perhaps as a protector and a fine soldier, but not as an apprentice. He wishes to speed his training, partially because he things of his mother." "And Padme, as well." "Padme?" "The Senator?" Troi asked. "The same." Trio looked at Picard, "Captain, I have sensed this, too, in my discussions with, although he never revealed them to me, in the open." Obi-Wan: "Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. No, I cannot help you. I will not."

"We understand your position, Mr. Kenobi. We apologize if we have offended you."

The crew started to leave; Data and Spock remained. "Have you acquired the identity of the dart used on the assassin?" "Oh, yes, thank you reminding me. My source says that the dart came from a planetary system called Kamino. The Jedi Archives don't have it, but source says it's there." "Perhaps the Archives are incomplete." "No, the administrator insists the information is accurate. I consulted with Master Yoda and one of the younglings said that "someone erased it from the Archive memory", which I find impossible to believe." "Sabotage?" Spock suggested. "That is illogical." Data: "I agree, Ambassador. What would be your next move, sir?" "Take a shuttle to Kamino."

Spock suggested, "May I join you?" "I don't see why not." Spock approached the com panel, "Spock to Captain Picard." _"Go ahead, Ambassador." _"Master Kenobi and I will be leaving the Enterprise for a planetary system called Kamino. I require a shuttlepod, under my authority." _"I'll make sure you're accommodated, sir. Is Commander Data joining you?" _"I do not believe that is necessary, he may return to the Bridge." Data nodded and exited the cabin. "We'll give you a report when we return. Suffice it to say, we're not sure how long we'll be gone. Please keep the Enterprise in orbit of this planet, unless I deem otherwise." _"Yes, sir." _"Master Kenobi?"

The two gentlemen left.


	6. Spock Vs Jango Fett

**Chapter 6:**

**Spock vs. Jango Fett **

Just before Spock and Kenobi left for Kamino, Picard called Worf into his ready room on the Bridge. "Mr. Worf, I'm ordering a covert operation on Tatooine. I want you to take with you your best men in security. Take Anakin's mother to a starbase in Federation space." "You would ask me to return to our galaxy?" "Yes, Lieutenant, but before you do that, I'd like to consult the Klingon Empire. Bring whatever warriors you can think of and bring them here. I've that the Sand People are vicious creatures. I'm not entirely sure how your men will do, even with phasers. Take your native weapons with you, as well.. Annihilate that species."

"Aye, sir. Request permission to take a shuttle craft." "Granted, Mr. Worf. First, the Klingon homeworld, then back here and set a course for Tatooine." "Aye, sir." Worf turned toward the door, "And Mr. Worf?" Worf turned, and Picard stood, "This conversation never took place and this operation will not be put on record." "Understood." "Dismissed."

Spock and Obi-Wan were approaching the shuttle bay and Obi-Wan saw a ship. "What is that?" "That, Mr. Kenobi, is my ship. It is called the _Jellyfish. _Please, come aboard." As they entered, the computer recognized Spock's bio-signature. "Welcome back, Ambassador." "Computer, please set a course for the planet Coruscant." "Acknowleged." Obi-Wan looked at him, "Why Coruscant?" "I would suggest you pilot your own ship and you lead the way. Based on your information, you would know where to look far better than me." "Right."

They arrived on the planet, "You know where your ship is?" Kenobi said, "I can contact my astromech droid and have him pilot the ship automatically to our location." Obi-Wan got out his comlink, "R4, if you read me, pilot the ship to the south landing pad." R4 gave a few beeps. Within seconds, the ship was landing on the South side of the temple landing area. "You lead the way, Mr. Kenobi and I will follow. I will have more instructions once we land on Kamino." "Yes, Mr. Ambassador."

Obi-Wan boarded his ship, turned off auto-pilot and led Spock and the _Jellyfish _to Kamino.

Meanwhile, Worf found himself back in Federation space and said to the Computer, "Computer, set a course for Qo'noS, maximum speed." "Acknowledged, we will arrive in 4 hours." "Open a channel to the Klingon service network." "Channel open." "This is Worf, son of Mogh. Calling all warriors of the Klingon Empire. I request a group of ten warriors to accompany me in a glorious battle." Just then, Martok, the Chancellor, said, "Worf, my friend. The Empire is pleased to hear from you. We will send a fleet to your coordinates." "Chancellor, this mission must be kept confidential, by order of Captain Picard." "Acknowledged." Martok ordered his ship, the IKS Rotarran to Worf's location. After a brief meeting, the crew of 11 got underway, back to the Vortex, back to the glorious battle that awaited them on Tattooine.

Spock and Kenobi make their way to Kamino. "There it is, R4, our missing planet Kamino." He opened his comlink to Spock, "Ambassador, we have reached Kamino." "I see the planet, Kenobi. I would ask that you stay in orbit. I alone will go to the planet itself to see about this bounty hunter." "What if you're attacked?" "Then I will call for you; not before then." "Of course, Ambassador. Captain Picard has suggested I trust your judgment." "And my logic." "Well, may the Force be with you."

Spock landed the Jellyfish on the nearest platform. The planet continually rained. Spock exited the Jellyfish and notice another ship landing. "Might be a visitor," he thought to himself.

He entered a doorway and Taun We approached. "Master Jedi, welcome to Kamino. The Prime Minister is expecting you." Spock let down his hood, "I am not a Jedi. I am Ambassador Spock of Vulcan, from an unknown galaxy. The person you are seeking, I've asked to remain in orbit. I am here on behalf of no one, but one crew and that is the crew of the Enterprise. I am here solely for the purpose of finding the bounty hunter that was on Coruscant some weeks ago. I wish to bring him to justice." "I see, perhaps the Prime Minister will see you and assist in your search." "I must also mention that I saw a ship landing in the platform to the right of my platform. May I inquire if you are expecting other visitors?" "We have a resident living here as a base of operations. His name is Jango Fett." "I will require that I see him right away."

Taun We escorted Spock to Jango's quarters. "Boba, is your father here?" "Yep," said the young boy. "May we see him?" "Sure." Boba looked suspiciously at Spock. "Dad, Taun We's here." Spock pushed a button on his comlink.

Obi-Wan was alerted by a beeping sound. "That must be our cue, R4."

Obi-Wan landed and made his way to Jango's quarters.

Spock saw a uniform and then saw the man, Jango Fett. Spock turned toward the Kaminoian, "I require your dismissal at the time, this will be a private conversation. My Jedi friend will be arriving, show him to this location." "I would be happy to do so, Ambassador."

"Welcome to Kamino. I don't think we've met." Spock turned to Jango, "No sir, you have not. I am Ambassador Spock of Vulcan, and I am here to ascertain the truth behind the attack of a Senator from the planet Naboo. The assassin you assigned was killed just before capture and the weapon came from this planet." Just then, Obi-Wan entered the quarters. "I got your signal, sir." "This is Jango Fett." Motioning to Obi-Wan, Spock said to Fett, "This is the Jedi who was expected here. For what purpose were you or the Kaminoians expecting him?" "To see the army for the Republic." Obi-Wan asked, "Ever made your way as far as into the interior of Coruscant?" "Once or twice." "Recently?" "Possibly." Spock said, "He's hiding something." Spock went to him and placed his hand on Jango Fett. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts. Our minds are one." Spock saw what he needed to see. "You are the assassin's manager and the bounty hunter called to assassinate a Senator from Naboo." "I won't say anything." "Right now, I have sent a signal to the Enterprise and they are on their way here. Once in orbit, we will be transported to their brig. Once there, you will tell us everything, including who hired you."

Picard was signaled from the Bridge, "Captain, we have a priority one communiqué from Ambassador Spock." Acknowledged. Picard exited his Bridge. "What is the message, Mr. Carson?" The tactical officer answered, "It's a set of coordinates. A planet called Kamino." Picard looked forward, "Helmsman, lay in a course from those coordinates and engage at warp 9." "Aye, sir."

The Enterprise made it's way to Kamino. "Picard to Ambassador Spock." Spock answered, "Now, Enterprise." Picard looked at his ops officer, "Mr. Data, energize." "Aye, sir." Just then, Jango, Boba, Spock and Kenobi were transported to the Brig. "Engage the forcefield," Spock ordered. Jango Fett, "I demand a representative, now!"

Picard entered, "Well done, Ambassador Spock, Mr. Kenobi." Spock: "Captain, right now I ask that we return to Coruscant. Mr. Data, please inform the Senator that we will be arriving on Coruscant and ask that the Senate allow us to speak before the Congress." "Yes, Ambassador. Captain?" "As ordered, Commander." Data left the Brig area. "Captain, any news from Worf?" "None yet, Ambassador."


	7. Worf vs Sand People

**Chapter 7:**

**The Glorious Battle**

It is the dead of night on Tattooine, Worf and his team of warriors see from a high cliff a camp of Tusken Raiders. Worf looked back and ordered, "Silencers, now!" Warriors spread out in single file, finding targets with their weapons from Qo'noS. Worf gave the order to fire, "Fire!" Bolts of propulsion burst onto the encampment and Raiders fell backward. The team moved closer to the camp, with weapons drawn. Tusken Raiders came out and sounding alarms of attack, the battle had begun. D'k'taghs were plunged into the stomachs of these horrendous beasts and after all the warriors had killed their victims, an officer looked for a human life sign. "Commander, in here." Worf took his batleth and sliced through a tent and he saw a woman with facial injuries. "Check her." "She's alive, but barely; we may be losing her." "Worf to Galileo, 7 to beam up." Warriors and Anakin's mother materialized onto the runabout. "Put her in the medbay." "Cha'Ve". Worf then got into the pilot's seat. "Computer, open a channel to the Enterprise, captain's ready room." "Working."

On the Enterprise, drinking his Earl Grey, Picard was reading a book when the ship's computer came on, "Attention, Captain, there is a your-eyes-only message coming in from runabout Galileo. Mr. Worf's private security code is active." "Acknowledged, patch the message through to this screen." The message was patched through, "Please provide security code." "Recognize Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain. Authorization Picard 4 7 Alpha Tango. Decode." He saw the logo of the Federation, "Play message." Mr. Worf's face shown through, "Captain, mission is complete and successful." "Well done, Mr. Worf. And the patient?" "Alive, but barely, she was badly wounded. We are en route to Starbase 41." "Acknowledged, Mr. Worf. When you've released your patient, report back to the Enterprise." "Aye, sir." "Picard out!"


	8. Spock Before the Senate

**Chapter 8:**

**Spock Before the Senate**

While Jango Fett was fidgeting in the Brig of the Enterprise, Spock and Kenobi discussed the process and protocols of addressing the Congress with Senator Amidala on the planet of Coruscant . "I believe that I will speak first, Ambassador. I will introduce you to the Congress and Captain Picard may join us as well." Spock agreed. "I believe it would be logical for you to begin, as you are a member of the Senate. I would also suggest bringing the prisoner with us." "Oh, of course." Picard came in. "Are we prepared?" "We are prepared, Captain." Picard touched his combadge, "Picard to Officer Ortega, beam the prisoner to the apartment at these coordinates." The prison guard responded, "Coordinates, coming in. Ready to beam over." "Energize." Mr. Ortega and Jango Fett materialized on board. Captain Typho came in. "Mr. Ortega, relinquish custody of the prisoner to Captain Typho." "Aye, sir." Captain Typho nodded and placed Fett in vibro-chains. "Jango Fett," said Padme, "you are under arrest for the attempted murder of a member of the Senate and for conspiracy to seal evidence. You will be tried under the laws of this planet, do you understand?" Jango Fett remained silent, but then said, "He's coming for you." "Who?" "I won't answer any questions." Amidala ordered the prisoner out, "Captain Typho, place him in holding cell." "Yes, Senator."

"What does he mean? Who else could be after you?" Spock answered, "I believe I must speak to the Jedi Council. I saw a figure during a mind-meld with the prisoner. A face I cannot name, but hopefully someone on the Council may know." Picard asked Padme, "When is the session scheduled to begin?" "Less than two hours." "Mr. Spock, at your convenience, we need that name within that deadline." "I will not be long. Please proceed to the Senate floor, I will meet you there." Spock left the room and returned to the Jedi Council.

Spock Before the Council…Again

Spock entered the Council chambers. Mace Windu was there. "Good afternoon, Masters. I wish to inquire about a person that you may know." Mace Windu, "We know that you have gone to lengths to protect the Senator from Naboo and we thank you for your assistance, but this is clearly a Jedi matter. The Senate and the Jedi Council work hand-in-hand." "I must disagree, Mr. Windu. Furthermore, I would like you to see the image of a man." "We are not interested." "I and my colleagues have apprehended the man behind the assassination plot against Senate Amidala. He is now in the custody of Captain Typho." "We've never met him." "His identity is irrelevant in this matter: however the identity of a possible second assassin may interest you." Spock approached Mace. "Please. This will be the final time I approach your chambers." "As you wish." Spock placed his hand upon Mace's left cheek. Mace then opened his eyes and forced the release. Spock opened his. "Can you identify him?" "Yes, he is one of our own…or used to be." "I need a name." Mace Windu came closer and whispered the name of the mysterious man. Then Spock left.

**Spock Addresses the Senate**

Palpatine was in talks with the representatives of Malastre. "May I remind the Senator from Malastre that negotiations are continuing with the Separatists. Peace is our objective; not war."

Padme entered the Senate arena. "My noble colleagues, less than a week ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target; but more importantly, the security measure before you was the target. For more information on this attack I would like to present some very distinguished guests." Another platform approached Palpatine's pod. "This is Ambassador Spock of the planet Vulcan, who along with Captain Picard, come from another galaxy to help with the investigation. I ask that we all hear what these gentlemen have to say." Padme sat and nodded to the ambassador.

Spock then faced the Senate and its leader. "Mr. Supreme Chancellor, member of the Senate, I am Ambassador Spock. I have come to assist Captain Picard and his crew as liaison to the Federation of Planets and we have come to make clear the truth behind the assassination against the honorable senator from Naboo. With the help of the Jedi, I have come to the conclusion that firstly, the senator is not free from danger. And secondly, we the crew of the Enterprise will not stop until all members of this horrendeous plot are brought to justice." Applause roared. "As we work on finding to true suspect, we have apprehended the assassin." Spock motioned to another platform where Jango Fett and Captain Typho was standing. "His name is Jango Fett, a bounty hunter from the planet Kamino, whose species is making an army for you, Mr. Supreme Chancellor, for what purpose we have no knowledge of as of yet." Chancellor Palpatine rose, "I must disagree with the honorable Ambassador. I have not asked for a grand army." "Indeed, not you, but someone you may have an association with." Spock then through a ball of energy and it expanded to reveal a face. "He is called Lord Tyranneus by the suspect, Mr. Fett and the Jedi Council calls him Count Dooku. My source on the Jedi Council believes he was once a Jedi and has gone rogue, turned to the 'Dark Side.' This Lord Tyranneous is said to be a Sith Lord and his master is also a Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for months." "You said that I may have an association with him; I have never met this man, I know him only by reputation." "A reputation that may be betraying you." Spock continued, "In my recent study of history, there was another Sith Lord called Darth Maul, a Zabrak from the planet Dathomir. Do you recognize that name?" "No." "He was trained by a Sith Lord called Sidious. Does that name sound familiar?" "No." "I said that I performed a mind-meld on Master Mace Windu to get the identity of Count Dooku. I also performed a mind-meld on the prisoner, Jango Fett and saw another face…yours." "I protest this." Senators were shouting. "Order! Order!" Mas Amedda was asking for. "And we place you under arrest, Chancellor." Mace Windu entered with lightsaber ignited. Spock backed up, "Thus ends my report."

Spock walked through the corridor. "Ambassador!" Padme was running to him. "How did you know?" "Logic, Senator. Vulcans are replete in their study of logic. Perhaps I will teach you one day." Padme clutched his arm. "Thank you."

Spock said, "I would suggest that you cease more clones from being made. Contact Kamino and close down their factories and laboratories." Padme smiled, "I'll get right on it." Padme left and Picard approached, "Ambassador, that was stupendous. Well done, sir." "I only used what I needed: Evidence and logic. You can call it 'cowboy diplomacy' now, because that is what is needed here." Picard smiled Anakin approached Picard and Spock. "Gentlemen, I don't have any nightmares. I feel more calm then ever. What did you do?" "That is confidential, but I suggest you get to your quarters; there's someone whose been wanting to see you." "Thank you, Captain, Mr. Spock. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan approached, with Yoda and Windu. "I now relinquish the power of justice to you, Master Windu," Spock said "You did what you did and the Council is grateful for your help and resilience." "Blind we were. But now see, we do, the truth of it all," Yoda said. "I hope that Anakin will be an even better apprentice, Mr. Kenobi." "I believe he will, Ambassador. If you'll excuse me." The Jedi walked off. Picard touched his communicator, "Picard to Bridge, two to beam up."


End file.
